Aina, The Talentless Witch
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Aina is the daughter of Kiki and Tombo. She's setting out on her own adventure however reluctantly and overdue and doesn't expect to find a wonderful life in a small town, living on a farm with a woman named Li, and meeting a sly, smooth-talking boy, Ry
1. Chapter 1

I am a witch. You know flying on brooms (which I am admittedly not very good at), brewing potions (ditto), and telling fortunes (can't even seeing into tomorrow). Basically, I'm a talent-less witch. Not like my mother and grandmother. My mother, Kiki, is an expert flyer. My father, Tombo, is too but when he flies it's in a plane. My grandmother is an expert with potions. I guess I spent too much time with my godmother, Ursula, growing up. Instead of actually being a real witch, I was an artist. Sure I could fly when need be and I knew how to brew a cure for headaches, but other than that I was more of a normal girl tan a witch.

I'd delayed my leaving as long as I could, but my mother wasn't having anymore of it.

"Aina!" My mother exclaimed as she burst into my room. "Tonight's a full moon! Pack up your bags, you're out of here!"

"Mom!" I whined. "Why can't I wait a month, or a year?"

"You're already fifteen, Aina. You're starting your training tonight, no buts."

I couldn't help but sigh. "Fine."

She bent down beside me and smiled gently. "I know you're not that ambitious about being a witch, but at least give it a chance. Maybe this year of training will change your mind. I'll go tell Uni the news!"

Uni was my cat. Her father was my mom's witch cat, Gigi, and her mother was my neighbor's cat, Lily. She was black like Gigi, while her sisters were white. Because of that, only she could be a witch's cat.

My father grinned as he walked into my room and sat beside me. "Hey, Aina. Don't worry so much. You're going to find a nice town, meet wonderful people, and someday, you'll be an amazing witch. Whether you want to believe it or not, you take after your mother more than you know. Just try not to run into as many trees, and always remember your inspiration."

I nodded and leaned against him before standing up to start packing my bag. "Alright dad. I'll keep that in mind."

"Tombo!" My mother called from downstairs. "Could you come here for a minute? Your mother's on the phone!"

My father sighed and rolled his eyes. "God, that old woman always calling as if I can't take care of myself. Coming Kiki! I'll see you for dinner, dear." Then he left my room and Uni took his place on my bed.

"Afternoon, Aina," She said with one of her little kitty grins. "I hear that you're finally going on your journey."

I nodded. "I am. Will you go ask my mom if I can have her old radio? It always comes through so clear on that little thing."

She nodded and jumped down quickly before trotting out of the room like a horse. "Don't forget your locket!" She called.

And it was a good thing she did, or I would have forgotten it. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed onto my neck. I quickly pulled my old locket out from under my pillow and fastened it around my neck. I was really superstitious and I liked to think of the locket as a good luck charm. I sighed and looked in the mirror before pulling my brown hair up into a ponytail and straightening out my shorts. I usually liked to where blue jean shorts, but that'd be uncomfortable on a broom fro days.

I still had no clue where I was going. I guess I'll just wing it.

***

That night was a little cloudy but the full moon shone brightly through the misty clouds. Asono gave me a quick hug and I hugged her daughter, Yuki, before turning to Ursula and hugging her tightly as well. I saved my mother and father for last and I hugged them the longest.

Without a word, I mounted my mother's old broom and let the magic flow through me so that I was hovering over the concrete. I kicked off the ground and went soaring high into the air. I flew over the top of buildings, waving at everyone who'd decided to stand outside their houses to bid me farewell, and flew over the ocean.

I just flew towards the horizon, not knowing what to expect, and not expecting what I found.


	2. Chapter 2

If you've never been flying, it's impossible to describe what I was going through. It's not as easy as my mom makes it look. She glides through the air on her broom like an ice skater on ice. I looked more like a fish out of water.

"Aina!" Uni complained as she dug her claws into the wood of my broom. "Could you straighten it out a little?! That last flip almost knocked my off!"

"Sorry, Uni. But you know how much I hate flying over the ocean. It always makes me so nervous. That's why I'm going west. I'm hoping to find a small town out there."

"Hey!" Someone called. I looked down. How could someone possibly see me all the way up here in the dark? "There's one! Shoot it down! Shoot that blasted plane down!"

"Aina! Faster! They think you're an enemy plane!"

My heart was pounding against my ribs as I flew as fast as I could. There was a machine gun fired and on shot his my tip of my broom, shattering it and sending me spiraling down to the sea below.

"Hold on, Uni!" I screamed, holding my cat tight.

"Oh my god! That's not a plane! It's a girl!" And that was the last thing I heard before I was engulfed by water and everything went black.

*********************

"Hey! Hey, Captain! I think she's coming to." A voice called.

"Alright, get that idiot Blanhof, in here, right now!"

"Yessir."

I felt something warm and soft rubbing against my face and I leaned into it, instantly realizing it was my cat. "Ummmmm," I mumbled sleepily. "Hello Uni. Is Mom taking me flying today?"

There was a chuckle. "I don't think you're going flying with your mum, dear."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight, regretting it afterwards when I started coughing up water.

"Oh dear," Said another, more female, voice. "I thought I got all the water out of her lungs."

I looked around and saw a big burly red head and a smaller gray haired woman sitting beside the bed I was laying in. "Hello," I said hoarsely.

The woman smiled. "Hello, deary. I'm Kita. It's a pleasure to meet another witch. What's your name?"

"Aina. It's nice to meet you too mam."

She gave me a toothless grin. "Just heading home form training are ye?"

"No, actually I just left last night."

She raised an eyebrow. "A little late, aren't ye?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fifteen. I tried to delay my leaving as much as possible. I just don't have much talent as a witch."

The captain joined in the conversation. "Well, little lady, we're sorry about shooting you down. Our cabin boy thought he spotted a plane come to bomb us."

"It's all right. I just need a new broom I guess."

Kita smiled. "I have an extra, if you'd like it. The least I could do for not being able to full heal your cut. It's gonna scar pretty badly."

"Cut?" I asked. "I have a cut?"

She nodded. "There's a full length mirror over there if you want to try to see it."

I got to my feet, taking notice that I was only wearing my under shorts and a tee-shirt, and ran over to the mirror. I gasped and put my hand on my ankle, running my fingers up my scar from the bottom of my calves all the way past the bottom of my shorts. "My whole left leg was cut open? Shouldn't I have bled to death or something?"

"You almost did. I managed to stop the bleeding in time. We don't know what you cut yourself on though."

"Shouldn't I be like really weak and not able to stand up?"

"You should, but staying in a bed for a month usually helps."

My jaw dropped. "A month? I've been out for a month?"

Kita nodded. "Don't worry, I took care of your washing and things, and you woke up a few times, just never long enough to remember it, I guess."

Then the door opened and in walked a boy who looked about seventeen. He had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor.

"Look up boy!" The captain roared. "At least look at the girl that you almost has killed!"

He looked up at me with hard, golden eyes, but he looked apologetic if you looked past the edge. "Hey," He said quietly.

"Hello. I'm Aina."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm Kitt."

The captain grinned at me. "We were wondering if you had a place to stay, my dear." When I shook my head, he grinned wider. "Then, if you'd like, Kitt has offered to take you to his home town. It's a little town in need of witch. There's an older witch living there who could help train you as well."

"What kind of own is it?"

"Just a little old farming town."

I grinned at Uni. "That's great Uni! Isn't it? Just the kind of town we were looking for!"

Uni sniffed. "It sounds alright, I guess. I just hope there are other cats there. There wasn't anyone but my sisters at home and I was always so bored!"

I rolled my eyes. "You always find something to complain about don't you?" I turned to Kitt who was looking at me like I was crazy for talking to a cat. "That sounds wonderful. "Thank you, Kitt."

He grumbled at he walked away. "Whatever. We'll be making port in an hour and then you and I are getting off. Make sure you're ready to go."

I glared at him while he left. "Well, he wasn't very nice, was he, Uni?"

She paused in licked her paw. "You lived in a big city. You should be used to unkindness by now."

"Oh shut up. So… we're a month behind schedule. Mom's not gonna be happy when I come home a month late from training. Maybe I shouldn't mention this to her in my letters." Uni jumped up on my shoulder.

"I vote to not telling her! You know how she can get. 'Uni you need to watch out for her more!' and 'Uni you're her witch cat! Make sure she doesn't hurt herself', and blah, blah, blah."


End file.
